To make you smile
by Snowysky01
Summary: miku always crying when she meet with a blond haired boy. she always can't stop crying whenever her eyes meet his. what is wrong with miku ? why her eyes act like its have a will ? xorry bad at summary, read to find out, okay...
1. Chapter 1

This is another fanfic and its len and miku fic again.

Enjoy this fic.

To make you smile

chapter 1:

A young girl with a teal hair stood in front of the school gate, vocaloid gakuen. She was staring at the school, her azure eyes never blinked. The wind blew her teal hair. A smile plastered in her face.

"wait! I will definitely found you in this school! Wait for me kagamine len!" she whispered to herself. She quickly went inside school,

Inside the class, all the students is talked to each other. Suddenly the door moved, and a blue haired teacher came in. All the student became quiet and sit down in their own seat.

"good morning class! Today we have a transfered student. You can come in!" the teacher said as his head turned at the door direction. After he said that, the door opened again revealing a teal haired girl. The girl walked in and stood in front of the class.

"please introduced yourself" the blue haired teacher said.

"hai. My name is hatsune miku. I'm from sakura gakuen. Nice to meet you. " the girl side as she waved her hand to greet the other student.

But her azure eye stared at a certain boy. She observed his features. The blonde boy sitting at the last row beside the window. He was staring at the sky, didn't care about anything.

"as you kknow she from sakura gakuen so she didn't know about here, so all of you must help her! Are you understand?!" the teacher said gaining the blonde boy attention.

The blonde stared at the girl. Deep blue eyes meet with azure eyes. The moment their eyes meet, the azure eyes quickly blinked and a tear fell. Tear streamed down her cheeks.

Miku P.O.V

'blonde hair and blue eyes, is he kagamine len ?' I asked myself. I'm sure that's kagamine len.

The teacher voice brought me back to reality. I quickly looked at the teacher but my eyes keep staring at the blonde boy. The teacher voice must really loud, because the moment I looked at len he was staring at me. Our eyes meet. But he quickly back looking outside.

'his eyes so cold and diStance. The frozent heart.' I thought. Then I quickly blinked.

"I finally found you, len!" I muttered to myself. Then suddennly I felt something cold on my cheek. I realized, it was a tears. now tears streamed down my cheeks.

"ora..? I crying ..." I said to myself. Then I noticed all the student and teacher are looking at me. Then I quickly wiped away the tears with my hand , didn,t bother to took out my handkerchief. "hahahaha... Sory to scared you all. Eeeto... I... Have a little problem, i allergic to flower. because this is spring season and this school surrounded by sakura tree, i can,t hold myself, and this is the effect." i said whike sheepishly scratch my head.

"ohh.. So that is. Must be hard huh? etoo,,,, hatsune-san you can sit beside kagamine-kun. The last row near the window."the teacher said to me.

I wiped the tears away, but it's keep streamed down my cheeks. It,s happened because of len. The cold look on his eyes. Eventhough my heart don't hurt or felling uneasyness but my eyes keep produced this tears.

I walked toward his direction and sat down. I covered my eyes with both my hand and sighed. I smiled sadly and said to no-one ' please calm down. I will definitely make it' somehow the tears stop and I smiled sadly again.

"all of you open page 100 " the teacher said.

I sighed and muttered "oh yes , i can't study , i don't have a book".

After I muttered that voice, a book fell on front of me. I looked beside me and saw this book from len. I smiled and about to said thank you, but his face fell to his hand,

"so you only borrowed me these so you van sleep. Un...unbelieveable..." i said to myself. Despite I said something like that but still a smile appeared in my face.

And i said in a really small voice " thank you"

end of miku P.O.V

The bell rang, all the student quickly left the School. The teal haired girl, miku still stood in front of the school gate, waiting for someone. A ,minute later len apppeared. He had a blank look as usual. Miku quickly stood in front of he.

" let's go home together kagamine kun. I still don't know about this place, so can you please show me around." miku said as she followed he.

He didn't responded and only walked away.

"i take its as yes then" miku said cheerfully, and keep following len.

"hey, hey where you home?" she asked

"hey are you okay?" she asked again when he didn't respond.

"heyy! Are you always this quite?" she asked, her eyebrow already twitched. But same as before, he keep walking and ignored all miku words.

" HEYY! I DON'T GIVE UP EASILY. SO WAIT, I WILL, DEFINITELY, ASOLUTELY BE YOUR FRIEND NO MATTER WHAT!" miku shouted when he keep ignoring her amd walked further away. " I mean it len, I definitely don't accept no as answer" miku said to herself as she smiled and walk away.

chapter 1 end~

review review review...

Pwease! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

first, I want to say thank you

B.A.G-GOMEZ, PIXEL, LIVELESS-SNOW,

thank you for your revew, yeahh, my english is really bad, grammar error every where, but I will do my best to make it better! :D

now, this is it chapter2, please enjoy this!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

to make you smile

chapter 2:

A teal haired girl walking through school hallways, looking for something. Suddenly her legs stopped, she looked at something or more exactly someone. A blonde haired boy, kagamine len surrounded by girls. But his face had no reaction, his gaze empty. Miku still looking at the blonde boy, noting the boy behaviour. He kept his face straight.

The boy passed all the girl, ignoring all their words. His gaze landed on miku, their gazes meet. A bright azure meet the icy blue. suddenly a few drop water fell from the azure eyes. Miku turned her face, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"why you don't want to stop?" she asked at no one.

She turned her head, to searchimg for bright blonde colour. But she can't find any sign of blonde hair.

"jeezz...he run away, now I have to find him." she said with a heavy sigh.

She walked again, ignoring tears that still streamed down her face, mositen her face and clothes. She wiped her face and smiled brightly.

Miku P.O.V

"where is he? He really good at hiding" I sighed again " wow, I always sighed since that day, huh? " I kept walk and look above, at blue sky.

"today sky really good, no single cloud. must be nice if I could lie down enjoyimg the sky, like old days, where them still with me." I said and sighed. " well, if i continued like this, my happiness will decrease." with a laugh I walk again but something stopped me.

"wait! if i can't find him anywhere, then the last place its roof." I said and smiling brightly. I run toward my destination, On the roof.

I panted when I reach the roof. And my effort paid off, there he laid down looking at sky with a empty gaze. But there is a hint of happyness or longing, sadness. After a while looking at him, I walked overand sat next to him.

"hey its lunch time. Take advantage of this time for eat not sleep." I said to him.

He opened his eyes. He looked at me with a boring expression.

"I do-! Umph?!" he was about to say something but I quickly stuffed his mouth with my cupcake.

"If lunch time then you must eat, if bell time then you must rest, now is lunch time, so eat it!" i said while taking some cake for myself.

The two of them sat down in silent. No one wanted to talk. the two of them immersed in their thoughts.

"I dont care, so you can stop follow me. I don't interested with you" he said to break the silent first.

"I dont care too, i wanted to be your friend, len" the girl said. " don't worry, and don't hope I like them"

He turned his face to miku, he studied her face.

" don't think my purpose is same with the girl that surrounded you, i different from them" she said " I don't interest with you."

He studied her face, to search for a sign of lie in her face. But her Gaze have no hesitation. "what do you want ?" he asked.

"I'm here to make you smile, len!" she said with a bright smile that matching the sun.

He looked at her, a bit startled by her word and smiles. He looked at her with a disbelief.

"don't worry. I promise I don't like the fan girls of yours." she said still with a smile " you won't fall in love with me, and I can't fall in love with you"

She smiled while walking towars the boy. She sat behind him. Suddenly her hand touch his face and she pinched his face to form a smile.

" you know len, it's okay to smile, because you is human not robot. Youu have a feeling and I will teach you again how to express your feeling, len!"

"i can't smile." he said

" that is why, the harder the problem is, the more you have to smile len." she whispered in his ears.

He quickly stood up, and left the girl. He don't care about all of this. His heart already frozen. The girl sat down in silence, just stared at the sky, enjoyed the wind.

chapter 2 end

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

R&R PLEASE !


End file.
